


Servant of Evil

by bluughosts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Childhood Friends, Execution, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Guillotine, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Master/Servant, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluughosts/pseuds/bluughosts
Summary: Keith carefully made his way inside the prince's bedroom, the only sounds heard were Keith's faint footsteps and the prince's adorable snores. He took a glance at the sleeping boy, admiring his tiny facial features. His long eyelashes, his millions of freckles, his messy bedhead. Keith couldn't help but smile at the boy. Keith wandered to the large bedroom window, taking hold of the soft, blue curtains. He pulled them back to allow the sunlight to crawl inside and light up the dark room. He glanced back at the other boy, a small laugh escaping his lips as he saw he was still sleeping.He carefully placed his hands on the other's arm, gently shaking him. Keith grinned when he saw him wake up, he'd love to look into those pretty blue eyes each morning."Good morning, Lance." Keith whispered out. "It's time to get up."





	Servant of Evil

7 a.m.

That was the time Keith was supposed to wake up his sleeping prince every day. He'd quietly sneak into the bedroom, pull back the curtains, and gently shake the prince to get him up for the day. Every day was the same. 

Keith would get up at 6 a.m. to get himself ready, he'd tie his hair up with a red bow into a tight ponytail, put on his pretty red suit, and go to wake up the prince. Keith checked the time, it was exactly 7 a.m. It was time for the prince to get up.

He carefully made his way inside the prince's bedroom, the only sounds heard were Keith's faint footsteps and the prince's adorable snores. He took a glance at the sleeping boy, admiring his tiny facial features. His long eyelashes, his millions of freckles, his messy bedhead. Keith couldn't help but smile at the boy. Keith wandered to the large bedroom window, taking hold of the soft, blue curtains. He pulled them back to allow the sunlight to crawl inside and light up the dark room. He glanced back at the other boy, a small laugh escaping his lips as he saw he was still sleeping.

He carefully placed his hands on the other's arm, gently shaking him. Keith grinned when he saw him wake up, he'd love to look into those pretty blue eyes each morning.

"Good morning, Lance." Keith whispered out. "It's time to get up."

Lance sat up in his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes and running his fingers through his messy hair. "Mm, morning, Keith." He smiled at his servant, it caused Keith's heart to skip a beat and do a cartwheel, he loved his prince so much, he could never ever tell him, though. He shook his head, getting that thought out of his mind. 

"Get dressed, okay? I'll help you if you need me to. I've laid your clothes out on the edge of the bed." Keith smiled at Lance, Lance smiled back. It caused Keith to blush.

"Thank you, Keith. Go wait outside, I'll be out and ready in a minute." Keith nodded, stepping over to the door and going outside. He stood by the door, leaning against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, letting out a happy sigh as his cheeks flushed pink. Keith grinned, thinking about how he had ended up working for the prince. 

 

\----------

 

Keith began to drift into memory. He had been here a while, a while would be an understatement actually. He was chosen nearly at birth, sold into servitude for the kingdom. Flashbacks played in his mind, hours of confusion, of trying so hard for the king, every servant there just being treated so harsh, the world was cold, it was brutal, he never felt like he was good enough.

That is, until he met a light, one brighter and warmer than the sun could ever hope to be, it was that of a charming prince, who was so determined to make him smile when they first met and determined every day after. Lance had always been there to brighten up Keith's day, no matter how bad it was, even if he had been beaten by the staff for begging for another ration, his friend could still make him smile within the same minute.

Years went by, and between here and there, Lance asked his parents if Keith could be his personal servant. Things had gotten easier since then, but weren't too much better, aside from those nights where they'd sneak past the king to lay awake together, under the bright blue covers of Lance's soft bed, talking for hours. He could listen to the stories Lance told for an eternity, truly.

It's just that... he can't. Not after today. Today would mark the time designated from the very beginning of the prince, an arrangement between the kingdoms, resulting in peace, resulting in prosper, resulting in... loneliness.

Keith had completely shoved that thought out of his mind, refusing to believe that Lance would be with someone else, refusing to believe that he would be with...  _her._ He had to keep smiling, though, he had to be happy for his prince. He couldn't stand Lance seeing him upset. So, he stood there, his back against the wall, and a pained, forced smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall so uh i may actually write a fic and keep it going unlike the other times where i abandon fics three chapters in lmao dfhsjfhkj


End file.
